Bomb Shop
The Bomb Shop is a recurring establishment in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series which specializes in the making and selling of Bombs and other explosive devices. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past The Bomb Shop is found in the Dark World, at the exact spot where Link's House is located in the Light World. Its proprietor is a stout, green creature who appears to be friendly. Initially, the only items he has available for purchase are a set of 30 standard Bombs for the price of 100 Rupees; after Link has completed the Ice Palace and Misery Mire dungeons, and reunited the Dwarven Swordsmiths, the man begins to sell Super Bombs for 100 Rupees each. These bombs possess immense explosive capabilities, and are needed to break open a sealed entrance in the Pyramid that leads to the fountain of a Great Fairy who gives Link the Silver Arrows and the Golden Sword. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask The Bomb Shop is located in West Clock Town and is run by the Bomb Shop owner, along with his mother. They sell 10 Bombs for 30 Rupees, 10 Bombchu for 40 Rupees, and a Bomb Bag for 50 Rupees. Furthermore, there is a Goron in the shop who sells Powder Kegs to Goron Link for 50 Rupees, provided he has learned how to use them. The store is open 24 hours a day. The owner's mother intends to provide the store with Big Bomb Bags for 90 Rupees, but the shipment is stolen by Sakon in North Clock Town just after midnight of the First Day, unless Link intervenes. Interestingly, diagrams in the Bomb Shop note using bombs for a future trip to the Moon. If Link approaches the diagrams, he can read an experiment memo that suggests using "bomb-powered flight". The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker The Bomb Shop is located on Windfall Island, and its proprietor is Cannon. Initially, the price of bombs is unreasonably high, to the point where Link will not be able to buy any even if he obtains all the game's wallet upgrades, most of which are unavailable at this point regardless. When Tetra and her pirates enter the store to acquire some explosives, they are shocked at the prices, and instead steal the bombs while suggesting to Cannon, bound and gagged, the sensibility of lowering his costs. After this fiasco, Cannon indeed drops the expenses of his products to reasonable prices. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess The Bomb Shop is located in Kakariko Village, and is run by Barnes. Due to the Gorons cutting off relations with the village and Link's accidental destruction of Barnes' supply, all his merchandise is restricted to normal bombs for a time. Eventually, he develops and perfects Water Bombs, bombs capable of working underwater, and Bomblings, mobile bombs similar to a Bombchu. Aside from selling bombs, the Bomb Shop also has a Buyback System, which allows Link to sell the contents of one of his Bomb Bags to Barnes for a slightly smaller sum than Barnes' asking price. Humorously, Barnes' shop is littered with posters on the wall expressing the danger of igniting a flame. If Link is to light his Lantern, Barnes will hit a switch activating a sprinkler system, putting out Link's lantern and getting him wet. If Link is in front of Barnes' Shop and lights his lantern, Barnes will ask Link if he is insane and tell him to put the lantern out. Also, if Link fails to escape from Barnes' storehouse when he set it on fire during his first visit, it will result in a Game Over. Non-Canon Appearances ''Hyrule Warriors Legends The Bomb Shop from ''The Wind Waker appears as a Keep in the Windfall Island section of the Forsaken Fortress stage. See also * Bombchu Shop * Goron Powder Keg Shop es:Tienda de Bombas Category:Shops Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess locations Category:Hyrule Warriors locations